Fiona's Laughable Revenge On Dragon
by Bloodlustful
Summary: Despite their new friendship, Fiona can't help but want to pay Dragon back for keeping her in that tower some way. What way she chooses will actually, believe it or not, be outright hilarious!


Hey there, everyone! I have not seen Shrek 4 yet, but that changes not the fact that Dragon is my favorite character in the whole series. Because of this, because I'm in a humorous mood and because I feel she doesn't get enough screen time, nor has enough stories on this site, I decided to make a story in which she and Fiona have a hilarious interaction with each other! Enjoy, Dragon fans!

Four things of note, by the way.

I own nary a character.

This takes place between the end of Shrek and the beginning of Shrek 2.

In contrast to the movies, Dragon can talk in this story, which I made so in order to set the trend.

I am hoping that everyone can get a laugh out of this story, but especially Draconic Chronicler.

All right, then, that's enough of that. Let's let the story begin!

Fiona's Laughable Revenge On Dragon

It was quite a calm day. Although, it had not originally been. Quite a bit had happened this morning. Specifically, Fiona had come across a magic pond which gave her the ability to turn from ogress form to human form at will, and before that, Dragon had feasted on a breakfast of several assassin knights. But after a whole lot of happenstances which made all adjust to everything, things were now pretty much back to normal, although Shrek did wish he could turn himself into a human version of himself at will, too, and Donkey noticed that Dragon's big belly was slightly bigger than before due to her huge meal of humans, but that stopped making much difference quickly. Now, Shrek and Donkey were out getting some things, and Fiona and Dragon were by themselves.

Fiona was in a far different position than Dragon was, though. You see, Dragon was lying on her back, and feeling very relaxed, though by no means sleeping. Wide awake, but serene and secure as could be. Fiona, on the other hand, was an entirely different matter.

She had not been thinking about it much, since circumstances had made it so she married Shrek, things were much better for her and Dragon joined the group, with her and Dragon now being friends rather than foes, but she now was thinking about it more. Despite her new friendship with Dragon, she still couldn't help but notice she had not ever paid Dragon back for keeping her in that tower all those years. Of course, she knew Dragon had been assigned it and hadn't chosen to do so until assigned that duty, and Fiona had no intentions of a cruel form of payback, but she still had something pretty revenge-like in mind to get even with Dragon. And you'll soon she what it was.

"You know what they say." Fiona thought. "Don't get mad, get even. And to get even with Dragon and be done with it, yet still know we're on the same side now, as opposed to what it used to be, I know just how to pull that off." Finding a feather on the ground and thinking: "Ah! Perfect!" she walked on over to where Dragon was lying down, and got ready to put both that feather and her fingers and tongue to use.

Doing so quietly so that Dragon would not notice her while she lay down, Fiona climbed up a tree and, once at the right angle, jumped down and landed on Dragon's belly, although due to Dragon being so fat(but still beautiful as could be, mind you)said landing was very soft. But it nevertheless alerted Dragon, though now that she was in position, this was fine by Fiona.

Dragon said: "Huh? What was that plop feeling I just felt?" "It was me, Dragon." Fiona replied as soon as Dragon said this. "Fiona?" asked Dragon. "What are you doing up there on me?" The reply from Fiona was: "Well, Dragon, allow me to put it this way. Though we've become friends now, and though you were just doing what you had to when you guarded me, this changes not the fact I just can't do without some kind of retribution from the time I was locked in that tower, even if it did turn out for the best. So I thought of the perfect one, provided it plays into things well." She put her feather into her pocket for using later and asked: "Tell me, Dragon, are you ticklish?"

Dragon, refusing to say anything, simply turned her head away and closed her eyes, but then she felt a tickling sort of sensation from Fiona's fingers on her belly. She began to giggle until it got more rapid and then she was outright laughing.

" THAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAT TIHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHACKLES STHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOP RIGHT NHOHOHOW!" Dragon yelled as she laughed.

"Nope! You're going to get a good, long tickle! Especially since this is where all those poor knights you ate went! Sure, the most recent crop were assassins, and you also got rid of Lord Farquaad before that, but I still wanna pay you back somehow, and the other crops were just steadfast knights! Not to mention everyone else innocent you ate, true to fat, carnivorous form! So this goes on until I tire of it, and then we're even!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO STAHAHAHAP I CAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHANT STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAND THIS!" Dragon howled as Fiona tickled her belly. Dragon, as powerful, intimidating, dangerous and fully carnivorous as she was, was also ticklish. And especially on her belly, by far the most ticklish part of her. There was outright nothing she could do other than laugh, thanks to the feel of this horrible tickling making her unable to concentrate for even a second.

"My, Dragon," Fiona said, "I had no idea that you were so ticklish. Let's crank it up a notch, shall we?" She took out her feather and began running it up and down Dragon's belly, which was instantaneously driving her nuts.

" NHAHAHAHAHAHAHAT THAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA FEHEHEHEHEHEAHAHAHAHAHAHATHER!" howled Dragon with laughter as tears were coming out of her eyes. "KNAHAHAHAHAHACK IT OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOFF ALREHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHADY! I'M I KEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEPT YOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO LAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHACKED !"

"No way!" Fiona answered, able to keep her grip on Dragon's belly despite how Dragon was thrashing about with her tail, arms, legs and neck right now. "You're going to pay for all I had to put up with from you, and the reason I don't make it worse than this is because it helped me meet Shrek and because you turned out not to be so damn bad after all! And even so, I'm gonna tickle you silly but good!" She started tickling Dragon's belly even more like crazy with both fingers and feather.

"! THAHAHAHAHAHAHAT! BUT THAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAT!" Dragon wailed with laughter as Fiona did this. "NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO , FIOHOHOHOHOHOHOHNA!"

But Fiona not only ignored this, she said: "But the feathers and fingers are now being replaced. By my tongue!" Fiona began to lick Dragon's belly over and over, very rapidly.

" THE !" Dragon laughed and laughed as Fiona tickled her belly by licking. "I TAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAKE MUCH MOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHORE OF THIS!"

"You can and you will." Fiona responded. "And now it's time for tickling, poking and pinching! LIKE SO!" Fiona tickled Dragon's belly with all her might using both her hands, and she also did a lot of pinching and poking of it, especially in the most ticklish places.

"OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH GHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAD YOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHORE KILLING MEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE! !" Dragon bellowed while being tickled the worst way now, one which was worse than ever before. "!"

This continued on until Fiona could tell that Dragon had for sure had enough, and then she got off her belly by sliding down it. After that, once Dragon had recovered from all that tickling and could talk again, Fiona said: "Now we're even, Dragon, and all has been sufficiently paid for. Your slate is once again clean, as far as this world must know."

"Maybe that's one way to look at it," Dragon replied, shifting herself so she was lying on her side, looking at Fiona, "but what if I decide to pay you back by smacking you with my tail or roasting you with my fire breath? This is said hypothetically, of course. I wouldn't actually do that now that we're on the same side and our lives have changed."

"Well," Fiona responded, "hypothetically speaking, here's my answer." She walked over to Dragon, specifically towards her belly, which was still exposed a lot even as Dragon lay on her side now and not her back, then she grabbed a fistful of the soft, scaly blubber of Dragon's belly and said: "I'd know your weak spot." Dragon nodded and Fiona let go of her, then Dragon asked: "But could you at least make sure that the beans aren't spilled? For one such as me, it's such an embarrassing thing to be ticklish, so could you please not even tell our respective husbands?"

Fiona smiled and nodded: "Your secret is safe with me, Dragon."

Dragon nodded and smiled back.

THE END

So, fellow Dragon fans(especially Draconic Chronicler), how did you like this comedy of a female bonding fanfic? Please rate and review!


End file.
